Teenage Fatherhood
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: High schooler Donquixote Rocinante returns to his apartment one afternoon and discovers a baby abandoned in front of his door. The note accompanying the child says that he's the biological father! [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Fatherhood**

 **Title:** Teenage Fatherhood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** High schooler Donquixote Rocinante returns to his apartment one afternoon and discovers a baby abandoned in front of his door. The note accompanying the child says that he's the biological father! [Modern AU]

* * *

As soon as the last school bell rang for the day, students began filing out. Rocinante headed for the door and slipped on an invisible banana peel, landing on his back. The books and papers he was holding flew into the air and landed on the floor beside him. The other students and teacher ignored him, not making a scene over something that happened multiple times a day.

Bellemere, a student from the class next door, entered the classroom as she always did at the end of the school day. The maroon haired seventeen year old assisted in picking up Rocinante's papers and placing them into his backpack, securing the zipper so that the backpack didn't accidentally send the papers falling when Rocinante tripped again.

"Thanks Belle," Rocinante said as they exited the classroom.

"I'm still surprised that you haven't broken a bone yet," Bellemere commented.

"Actually I broke each of my arms and legs at least once when I was younger," Rocinante chuckled with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I guess my body adapted and became more durable?"

As they reached the front of the school, they both parted ways. It took Rocinante a short walk to reach his apartment complex. As he was about to enter the elevator, a woman bumped into him, knocking both of them down. Before Rocinante could apologize, the woman ran off. Shrugging the behavior off as someone in a hurry for an appointment or work, he headed to the third floor. Once he arrived at his floor, he tripped on his way out of the elevator. Quickly getting up, he started towards his suite. Once he arrived, however, he froze and did a double take.

Sitting in front of his apartment door was an infant. The boy had black hair and grey eyes and was sucking on a pacifier. He wore a plain blue onesie. Next to him was a plastic bag filled with baby supplies.

Rocinante looked around, searching for the boy's parents. But except for him and the boy, no one else was present. Concerned for the child, Rocinante knelt down beside him. "Hey there little guy, where's your parents?"

Of course the baby couldn't answer, but just a look at the boy's eyes told Rocinante that he had been abandoned. The child was lonely, confused, and scared. His mother had left him in front of Rocinante's apartment with no intention of ever returning. The boy made a grabbing motion for Rocinante, wanting to be held despite not even knowing who the teenager was.

Rocinante complied, taking extra precaution to not let the boy fall. "Let's get you inside, okay?" With his other arm, he grabbed the plastic bag and opened his apartment door. Entering, he quietly shut the door to avoid startling the baby with the loud sound. Rocinante placed the infant onto the couch gently. Reaching into the plastic bag, he pulled out a note.

 _To Donquixote Rocinante,_

 _This brat is yours. His name's Law. His birth certificate is inside the bag. Don't bother trying to find me. Be grateful that I left_ some _supplies for you. Figure the rest out yourself._

Rocinante was shocked. This boy was his _son_. He snatched the birth certificate from the bag and his name was typed neatly on the line for the father. The name of the mother had been blacked out with a marker, making it unreadable. In fact, anything relating to the mother had been covered in permanent black ink. Rocinante let out a string of curses before immediately shutting his mouth, remember that a child— _his_ child—was in the room.

"Don't say those words," Rocinante quickly told the boy.

He received a blank stare in response.

"Right, you can't speak yet since you're only…" He glanced at Law's birthday. "It's February so you're about four months old," A few awkward minutes of silence passed. "You must be hungry!"

He grabbed the baby bottle and formula powder and rushed to the kitchen, only to end up tripping and sending the two objects flying. Quickly, he caught them and proceeded to follow the directions. Once a bottle of formula was ready, he gently held it for Law to drink. His son drank hungrily and soon it was emptied.

 _His son._

Those two words felt foreign to him. He had never thought that he would ever have a child, his own flesh and blood. It was so sudden when he had been thrust into the role of a father. For four months, he hadn't known about the boy. Nine months before that, he hadn't known that he had gotten some girl pregnant. In fact, he didn't even know the mother's identity and she seemed to have wanted to leave it that way.

"Let's see the supplies that we were given," Rocinante carefully placed Law on the couch and started to place everything in the plastic bag onto the coffee table. "This isn't much. There are a few diapers, a container of formula powder, an extra baby bottle, a pack of baby wipes, two extra onesies, and a pacifier. She didn't even get you any toys!" Rocinante scooped his son into his arms. "Don't worry, I'll be the one to take care of you from now—"

Law began crying as a putrid scent came from his diaper.

Rocinante gulped, dreading the task ahead of him. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

XXX

After a few minutes, Rocinante had finished changing Law's diaper and had tossed it into a trash can. He sprayed the trash can with air freshener to get rid of the stench. Law was tired, rubbing his eyes. After disinfecting his hands, he picked his son up once more. "Let's go to my room so you can take a nap, okay Law?"

At his bedroom, Rocinante gently laid Law down onto the bed. Law was quick to doze off. Rocinante sat down at his desk only to end up falling backwards. The loud noise immediately woke Law up, causing the infant to wail. "UWAH!"

Rocinante rushed to the boy's side and rocked him back and forth. "Sorry for waking you up, Law," Rocinante tried desperately to calm him down. "I didn't mean to wake you up," He headed to the living room, careful to not trip and drop Law. He held the pacifier to the baby who took it and ceased his sobs.

As Law slept in Rocinante's bed, Rocinante slowly sat down at his desk once more and began to work on his homework. After the first few problems, he couldn't focus and closed his math book. Looking at the child sleeping in his bed, he still found it hard to believe that the boy was his son, his own flesh and blood.

 _'How could his mother just abandon him like that?'_ Rocinante thought to himself. _'I know some people don't want to be parents, but she just abandoned him right in front of my apartment! What if I was away on a trip? What if she had gotten the wrong address? What if a kidnapper or murderer had taken him instead? What if he crawled around and got hurt or worse?'_

Rocinante shook his head. _'No, I shouldn't think about those what ifs!'_ He looked towards the plastic bag of baby supplies. _'His mother didn't even bother with a single toy,'_ Taking out his phone, he searched up the cost of baby toys. _'I'm sure that a few toys won't impact my budget too much. I can buy some tomorrow. Missing one day of school is no big deal,'_

XXX

He didn't know how long he was asleep at his desk. The only thing he knew was that he had woken up to his son's cries. "Law, what's wrong!?"

"UWAH! AH! WAH!"

"It doesn't smell like you pooped your diaper again," Rocinante gently cradled him as he searched up reasons why a baby might be crying. "A baby may be crying at night because their wet, hungry, cold, or sick," He gently touched Law's forehead. "You're not too hot nor too cold. Hopefully you're not sick since not everyone gets fevers when they're ill. Please only be hungry,"

He placed Law on the bed and hurried to the kitchen, falling as he reached the doorway. The loud impact of his fall caused Law to cry even louder. "UWAH!"

Quickly he got up and opened the can of formula powder. He scooped some formula into a clean baby bottle, spilling some onto the table and floor. Ignoring the mess, he filled the bottle with water, shook it, and placed it into the microwave to warm up. As he entered the bedroom once more, he saw that Law had rolled close to the edge. He rushed and caught the infant in time.

"I'm never going to leave you alone ever again!" Rocinante declared as he let Law drink from the bottle. "If you had fallen, you could've gotten seriously hurt!" Once Law had emptied the bottle, he patted the baby's back and he let out a small burp. "I gotta baby proof my apartment,"

XXX

Rocinante was awakened with a kick to his face. Yawning, he sat up. He stared at his son for a few seconds before falling back to his pillows, groaning. "It wasn't a dream. I actually do have a son,"

"Bah," Law kicked him once more.

 _'Okay, the baby wasn't a dream,'_ Rocinante thought to himself. _'So I need to stop lazing around and get out of bed. I have a lot of shopping to do,'_

Law then began to cry, having soiled his diaper.

 _'Yep, we're gonna need_ a lot _more diapers and air freshener,'_

XXX

Law sat comfortably in the shopping cart as Rocinante slowly pushed it forward. He took carefully calculated steps as to not fall and send Law rolling away. He stared at the shelves filled with diapers, not knowing which one to get. He looked around for a worker to help him, but none were nearby. He decided to be safe and get one of each brand.

He then grabbed a bunch of boxes of baby wipes of the same brand that Law's mother had left with them. He grabbed a bunch of baby onesies that seemed about Law's size and a couple that were a bit bigger. He tossed in multiple containers of baby formula as well as some baby food. He added a few picture books for story time.

Then they were at the toy aisle. Rocinante had no idea which ones to pick. At first, he decided to buy a few of the cheapest ones. As he was going to grab them, Law made a grabbing motion. "Wa! Wa!"

"What is it, Law?" Rocinante asked. Rocinante looked at what Law was trying to grab and saw the giant polar bear plushy. "You want that toy?"

"Wa!"

"I-It's five thousand berries!" Rocinante exclaimed, looking at the price tag. "I'm sorry Law, but I can't—"

Law began to tear up, his eyes wide and glossy.

"Okay! Okay!" Rocinante grabbed the bear and placed it into the cart. "I'm getting you the polar bear!"

"Ah!" Law giggled, clapping his hands together.

The total cost was fifteen thousand berries. Rocinante thought about putting the polar bear back and getting the cheaper toys, but he couldn't bear to see his son upset.

XXX

Bellemere had arrived at school and waited in front of the entrance. After a few minutes, she grew confused. _'Usually Roci is tripping his way here,'_

She headed to her first class that she shared with Roci. "Hey Aokiji, have you seen Roci?" She asked the teacher.

"He isn't with you?" Kuzan questioned. "Maybe he's being later than usual from tending to an injury or something,"

"Aokiji, I'm gonna skip class for today to make sure nothing happened to Roci," Bellemere told the teacher.

"He could just be sick," Kuzan pointed out.

"Roci would've call me if he were sick," Bellemere pointed out. "See you later Aokiji," She then ran out the room.

Kuzan waved lazily and slid his sleeping mask on. The bell rang but he ignored it.

"Uh, Aokiji-sensei? Class is about to begin,"

"Today's lesson is about the importance of sleep,"

"This is a math—"

"Zzz,"

XXX

Bellemere caught up with Rocinante at the apartment lobby. "Roci! Where have you been?" She then noticed that he had a ton of bags with him. "You were out shopping—is that a giant teddy bear!?"

"Belle!?" Rocinante exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be at school!?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Bellemere folded her arms. She then noticed the third person in the group. "Donquixote Rocinante, please explain to me why the hell do you have a baby with you!"

"I would loveto explain the situation to you but can we head to my apartment first?" Rocinante asked. "My arms are kinda full,"

Bellemere took the baby from Rocinante. Law smiled and clapped his hands, not afraid of the new person. "You better not have dropped him!"

"I didn't!" Rocinante claimed. "I walked extra slowly to avoid that!"

After a few minutes of directing Rocinante to the elevator, they finally reached Rocinante's floor. Rocinante exited first and tripped, face-planting into the hallway. Law giggled at his father's clumsiness. "Ah!"

"It's a good thing I'm holding the baby, not you," Bellemere said, taking the keys from Rocinante and unlocking the apartment door. "Your apartment's a mess!"

"I kinda had a bit trouble making the baby formula," Rocinante chuckled as he dragged everything inside. He took a seat on the couch beside Bellemere, taking Law from her. He then held the giant polar bear plushy in his other hand. "Look Law, Bepo!"

"Bepo?" Bellemere questioned.

"Best polar bear," Rocinante informed.

"So how did you end up with this little guy?" Bellemere gently patted Law's head.

"His mother abandoned him in front of my apartment yesterday," Rocinante answered. "His birth certificate said that I was his father. All information leading to his mother was blacked out on the certificate,"

"So is he really your kid?" Bellemere queried.

"I guess so," Rocinante shrugged. "I'm not sure when I got his mother pregnant nor do I remember who she is,"

"You're only sixteen, Roci," Bellemere told him. "You can't take care of him,"

"I'm not going to give up custody," Rocinante replied. "You know how crappy the system is,"

"You're still in high school," Bellemere pointed out. "Besides, how much money do you have left?"

"I'll drop out and get a job," Rocinante claimed. "I know I'm really clumsy, but there's got to be _someone_ willing to hire me,"

"Roci," Bellemere sighed. "Why don't you just go back to your family in Dressrosa?"

"No," Rocinante refused.

"I'm sure that they'll help you—"

"I said no!" Rocinante snapped.

Law was startled by his father's sudden yell and began to cry. "UWAH!"

Rocinante cradled Law and rocked him gently back and forth. "I'm sorry Law. I didn't mean to scare you. Look," He held up Bepo to him. "It's a very fluffy polar bear!"

Law sniffled and hugged Bepo tightly. "Bah,"

"Belle," Rocinante said softly. "You know why I don't want to go back,"

"I'm sure that your brother misses you," Bellemere told him.

"He called me an embarrassment to the family," Rocinante pointed out. "He told his friends that he'd rather have no younger brother than one that would ruin his reputation," His voice became softer and he started to tear up. Despite this, he turned to Bellemere with an obviously fake smile. "I bet he's been happier since I ran away. They all probably are,"

"Your brother's an asshole," Bellemere responded. "But your parents miss you greatly,"

"I know that they don't feel the same way as Doffy," Rocinante whispered. "But I'll only be a bother. I don't want to cause problems for them,"

"If things get out of hand, I'm calling your parents," Bellemere sighed. "Until then, I'll help you raise the boy,"

"Law," Rocinante corrected. "His name is Donquixote Law,"

"Well, I better head back to class," Bellemere patted Law's head and stood up. "Our classmates probably called Sengoku to get Aokiji to wake up and start teaching. Sometimes I wonder how Aokiji got the job,"

XXX

As Law played with Bepo, Rocinante was babyproofing his apartment. He used safety plugs on the outlets and hid cords behind furniture. He made sure his appliances were unplugged, even if the outlet was out of reach. He used rubber guards for the sharp edges of tables, shelves, and chairs. As he did this, he made sure to keep Law at the corner of his eye in case the baby was going to fall.

It was then time for lunch. Placing Law into a high chair, Rocinante took out a container of baby food and a soft spoon. Law turned his head away. Rocinante brought the puree to Law's lips but Law turned the other way again. "Come on Law," Rocinante said. "It's banana flavored. It's good,"

But Law continued to refuse. An idea popped into Rocinante's head. _'Law loves Bepo so if Bepo says it tastes good, Law will try it!'_ He picked Bepo up and pretended to feed the bear "Yummy, right Bepo?" He moved the bear's head to make as if the bear was nodding. "See Law, Bepo loves it. You should eat it too,"

Law was mesmerized at his bear's approval so he wanted to try the puree too. Law liked it and clapped his hands. "Ya! Ya!"

Although Law was willing to eat the baby food, Rocinante's clumsiness caused a mess. Banana puree ended up on the baby's clothes and hair. But that didn't annoy the infant. Instead, it amused him. Sighing to himself, he decided it was time for a bath.

* * *

 **There will be an additional chapter.**

 **Roci ran away from home after overhearing his brother tell his friends how embarrassed of him he was. He took a bunch of cash he had saved up with him. Bellemere followed him to the city of Marineford and moved in with a friend. To enroll Roci, the two faked some papers with the help of Aokiji, a friend of Bellemere's father who constantly travels around with Bellemere's mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Fatherhood**

 **Title:** Teenage Fatherhood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** High schooler Donquixote Rocinante returns to his apartment one afternoon and discovers a baby abandoned in front of his door. The note accompanying the child says that he's the biological father! [Modern AU]

* * *

Rocinante had gathered all the necessary bathing supplies including baby soap, a baby tub, a soft towel, a diaper, and a change of clothes for Law. It took a few minutes but he managed to set the supplies up inside of the bathroom before adding some warm water to the baby tub. He then carefully started to bathe Law.

It would've been a quick and easy bath if Law's father wasn't a klutz. Rocinante slipper hands sent things flying everywhere. None of the objects hit Law but since Rocinante was a bigger target, he was the one that the items collided with. Law was patient throughout the entire event as Rocinante finally managed to bathe, dry, and clothe Law.

He placed Law in a baby bouncer with Bepo within reach of him. "I need to take a shower since I'm soaking wet, okay Law?" Rocinante told his son. "It'll be really quick, I promise," Rocinante then left to go shower.

"Oo?" Law called, expecting him to be back immediately. He hugged his bear as he waited. "Ah?" But Rocinante hadn't exited the bathroom. Law began to tear up, having the same feeling as when he had been left in the hallway alone. "WAH!"

Rocinante immediately rushed out of the bathroom, hair wet and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist in a hurry. "Law, what's wrong!?"

But Law continued to cry, burying his head into Rocinante chest as he was picked up. "UWAH! AH! AH!"

Rocinante gently cradled his son. "Shh, it's okay Law. Daddy's here now. Daddy's here," _'I guess after his mother abandoned him, he doesn't want to be alone. He must've thought that I abandoned him too,'_

After a couple minutes, Law's cried dwindled down to small sniffles as he still clung tightly to his father. "Doh…oo…ah…"

Rocinante shivered a bit, reminding himself that he was still naked except for a towel. He quickly set Law in the bouncer. "I'll be back _really_ quick this time, okay? I need to put some clothes on,"

"Uwah?" Law's eyes watered when he saw Rocinante leaving again.

Rocinante sighed, bringing the baby bouncer into the bathroom, using Bepo to distract the infant. He swiftly put dry clothes on and then brought his son to the bedroom. Law yawned, tired and sleepy but still had Bepo in a tight hug. Making a fence of pillows around the edges of the bed, Rocinante set Law and the polar bear plushy in the center. The boy quickly fell asleep.

Rocinante collapsed onto his desk chair. _'I need to somehow figure out a way to get more money,'_ He thought to himself. _'With my clumsiness, I'll end up needing to spend more on extra baby stuff than a single child would use. Damn it!'_ He clenched his fists. _'What place would hire a klutz like me?'_

XXX

Rocinante hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep at his desk, a small puddle of drool having formed. He drowsily sat up and noticed that the bed was empty. _'Wait—where's Law!?'_ He abruptly stood up, his foot catching the leg of the chair, causing him to fall forward and hit his head on the side of the bed. Recovering quickly, he got up. "Law!?"

"Roci, don't yell," Bellemere was in the doorway, Law safely in her arms. "Law's fine,"

"Ga boo wa," Law babbled, sticking some of his fingers into his mouth. "Oo ga bah,"

"Bellemere? How'd you get into my apartment?" Rocinante asked.

"I have a copy of your key, remember?" Bellemere held the said object up, shaking it which caused Law to giggle. "You were sleeping so I thought you could use a break. Law woke up a couple minutes ago so I changed his diaper and we were just playing in living room. Your mail's on the coffee table by the way,"

"Thanks," Rocinante nodded as the three went to the living room, settling onto the couch. He shifted through the mail, most of them ads for companies that he tossed into the trash. "Bellemere, do you know any ways that I could make money?"

"You could rob a ba—"

"Legally!"

Bellemere thought for a few seconds before pulling out a magazine from her backpack. "How about a model?"

"Me? A model?" Rocinante blinked, confused at the idea.

"Did you seriously not notice that you had a couple girls admiring your looks?" Bellemere chuckled. "It's worth a shot, Roci,"

"B-But I don't even know _how_ to become a model!" Rocinante stuttered.

"Just send some basic information, measurements, and a couple photos of you," Bellemere explained. "We'll need a couple headshots and body shots from different angles,"

"I'm not sure about this," Rocinante told her. "What if my family sees me on a cover of a magazine?"

"That's why I'll send your application to Kamabakka Queendom," Bellemere replied. "Their models all have some sort of makeup to hide their identity so that they can have a simple life outside of their job. They even use codenames,"

Rocinante moved Bepo around and watched as Law laughed and clapped his hands. _'I need the money. With the rate I'm spending, I'll run out of the cash I brought with me. I need money for rent and basic necessities. The chances of becoming a super-rich and famous model are slim but it's not like I'll lose anything if I'm not accepted,'_ "Alright, let's take some photos,"

XXX

A few days passed and Bellemere moved in with Rocinante. At first, Rocinante was against the idea, but Bellemere had pointed out that she practically lived there anyway since she always went straight to Rocinante's apartment after school. Reluctantly, Rocinante agreed because Bellemere helped out with taking care of Law. Rocinante had to unfortunately drop out of high school in order to be a full time parent to his son.

Bellemere held up an envelope. "It's the moment of truth, Roci,"

"Ooh," Law made a grabbing motion for the envelope.

"Sorry Law, it's not a toy," Rocinante said, skimming through the letter. "Belle! They want me to go to their studio for a test photoshoot tomorrow!" He paused and relooked at the letter. "He says I can bring my son? How did he know I had a son?"

Bellemere looked through her photo library. "Uh…Law was in the backgrounds of your photos,"

Rocinante leaned over to look at the photos. "Aww, Law looks so cute in the background! He's trying to pose with Bepo,"

"I'll go pack a backpack for Law's supplies," Bellemere stood up while Rocinante still gushed over the photos. "I'm going with you too so no one tries to scam you. I'll also be looking over the contract if there is one,"

"Geez, you're acting like you're my manager," Rocinante chuckled.

"That's because whatever happens to you will affect Law," Bellemere pointed out. "I don't want anything happening to him because of you," She started to head for the front door. "We're low on diapers so I'll head out and buy some," Retrieving her cellphone, she left.

"Now she's acting like she's your mother," Rocinante told Law.

"Ah, oo, bah," Law giggled.

"I wish she was your mother too," Rocinante hugged Law gently. "A mother shouldn't abandon their child like _that woman_ did to you. A mother is meant to care for and love her child,"

XXX

The next morning was quite hectic. Rocinante's alarm had been unplugged when he had tripped over the cord, so he ended up waking up late. Bellemere had woken up earlier and had made breakfast. She also had quietly woken Law up as well as fed and bathed him. When Bellemere had decided to wake her friend up, Rocinante was rushing to get dressed and eat breakfast at the same time.

"Rocinante, slow down before you break a limb," Bellemere sighed. "We still have half an hour before your interview,"

"Kya!" Law giggled as Rocinante fell forward while trying to button his dress shirt up.

"Law, please don't grow up to be clumsy like your father," Bellemere groaned. "On second thought, I'd just blame Roci and claim it's hereditary,"

"I'm not clumsy!" Rocinante claimed before slipping on an invisible banana peel.

XXX

"Ah, you must be the new candy!" A man with a bright purple afro, a reddish leotard, fishnet stockings, red boots, and heavy makeup greeted the three at the entrance.

"Uh…yes I am?" Rocinante hesitantly responded, unsure of how to react to being referred to as candy. "I'm Donquixote Rocinante and this is my son, Donquixote Law,"

"I'm Mikan Bellemere," Bellemere added.

"You must be this child's mother!" The man concluded. "But you both are quite young. Kids these days are all off making their own kids even before they graduate!"

Both Rocinante and Bellemere blushed. "N-No!" Rocinante stuttered. "S-She's just a friend that's helping to care for Law! I'm the only biological parent!"

"I am Emporio Ivankov, owner of Kamabakka Queendom," The man said. "All three of you are hired!"

"Wait—three!?"

XXX

"I did not sign up for this," Bellemere said as makeup was applied to her face. She glanced towards the one putting makeup on Law. "And are you _sure_ it's safe for Law?"

Bellemere, Rocinante, and Law all had matching makeup and outfits. They had four blue spikes beneath their right eyes and red lipstick that extended to their cheeks. All of them wore heart-themed clothing. "Of course it's safe for the baby!" Ivankov claimed. "I wouldn't do anything to harm the little candy!"

Law's eyes widened at being called a candy and he frantically tried to crawl away from Ivankov. "Ah! Uwah!"

Rocinante picked Law up. "What's wrong little buddy?"

"Bah!" Law pointed at Ivankov.

It took a couple seconds for Rocinante to realize why Law was scared. "Oh no, no, no! Emporio-san isn't going to eat you! Candy is kinda like a nickname. He's not gonna eat you, Law,"

"Ah shoo?" Law glared at Ivankov.

"I don't eat people, Law-boy," Ivankov laughed. "Now we've came up with some codenames for the three of you," He pointed at Rocinante. "Corazon," He then pointed at Bellemere. "Alma," He finally pointed at Law. "Heart Stealer,"

"Heart Stealer?" Bellemere questioned. "I understand Corazon and Alma since they mean heart and soul, but why is Law referred to as Heart Stealer?"

"Because Law-boy will steal people's hearts away when they see him," Ivankov explained. "He's such a cute baby after all,"

The first photo shoot was a simple family photo, all three of them sitting together on a sofa of a living room set. "Hold it," Inazuma, another employee of Kamabakka Queendom, walked up to Law. "The polar bear plush can't be in the scene. It's too large and will take the focus away from the family,"

"Law, can you put Bepo down for a few minutes?" Rocinante asked.

When Inazuma decided to reach for the bear, Law began to cry loudly. "UWAH!"

Everyone in the studio covered their ears, wincing at the scream. Inazuma hurriedly gave the polar bear back and Law quieted down, glaring at the man. The infant hugged Bepo tighter, daring anyone to try to take him away from the boy again. After a few minutes, the first photo was taken and shown Ivankov.

Ivankov shook his head. "We need to retake it,"

"What's wrong with it?" Bellemere questioned.

"Heart Stealer's looking at Kung Fu Polar Bear, not the camera," Ivankov informed.

"Did you just give Bepo a codename?"

"Reshoot it!" Inazuma ordered.

A few hours later, they were finally allowed a break. The two changed Law's diaper and fed him his formula. All three collapsed onto the couch in the lounge. "We took _so many_ photos!" Rocinante whined. "I'm starting to regret this!"

"They looked so much easier and simpler on television," Bellemere added. "Every single mistake results in another reshoot for that scene!"

"The photos are being sent to Bon Clay," Ivankov informed. "He's a part-time worker here. He'll be seeing if there are any mistakes we haven't caught,"

The three models groaned.

XXX

They somehow managed to survive. The last few days were rather hectic since Ivankov wanted their photos to be in the upcoming issue. It was both annoying and frustrating for the three, especially the youngest model who gave death glares at the cameramen and camerawomen. They had also received their paycheck for their first issue. After paying the rent and restocking on necessities, they still had beri to spare.

"Has Law ever been to a park before?" Bellemere asked as she was doing her homework.

"No, I haven't had the time to take him to one yet," Rocinante looked up from the picture book he was reading to Law. "Why?"

"It's boring being cooped up in this apartment and the only times the two of you have gone out where when we head to work," Bellemere told him. "Emporio-san is giving us a day off for Valentine's Day. We could take him to the park and have a nice picnic then,"

"Shouldn't you be busy spending your Valentine's Day with someone you love?" Rocinante asked. _'You've already done more than enough. You've already been spending all of your free time helping me with Law. You don't have to waste your holidays helping me,'_

"Someone I love?" Bellemere snickered. "Rocinante, you know that I'm not dating anyone,"

"Alistair told me that you have a crush on someone at school," Rocinante said, flipping to the next page. Law giggled and clapped his hands as he observed the new set of images presented to him. "You're not obligated to help me care for Law. You should spend time with whoever you're in love with instead. I've already taken up a lot of your time,"

 _'I'm gonna kill that bastard Alistair when I see him!'_ Bellemere thought but smiled at the father and son. "Don't worry about it, Roci. I like spending time with you and Law,"

XXX

Bellemere exited her fourth period classroom as the final bell rang for the day. "Bellemere!" A sixteen year old boy with messy black hair and black eyes grabbed her arm. "Ever since Rocinante stopped coming to class, you've been rushing off somewhere after school. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Why did you tell him that I had a crush on him!?" Bellemere snapped, turning to him angrily. "What the hell's wrong with you, Alistair!?"

"Woah, chillax girl," Alistair held both hands up in a surrendering fashion. "I just said you had a crush on someone in the school, not on him specifically,"

"Why?" Bellemere folded her arms, still unsatisfied.

"You two _obviously_ have a crush on each other," Alistair snorted. "I mean, seriously, one of you has got to confess sooner or later," He gasped. "Did he confess to you?"

"He doesn't have time for a girlfriend in his life right now," Bellemere mumbled.

But Alistair had heard her clearly. "So you _do_ know where he is!"

Bellemere sighed. "You _are_ our friend so I guess you deserve to know,"

"Know what?" Alistair tiled his head, confused.

"Just shut up and follow me," Bellemere grabbed Alistair's wrist and started to drag him in the direction of the studio. "But you can't tell _anyone_ about what Roci and I do,"

"I don't need to see the sex tape!" Alistair hurriedly said.

"Sex ta—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT WITH THAT DIRTY MIND OF YOURS!?"

"So you guys haven't made a sex tape yet?"

"YET!?" This time she stopped and punched him in the face.

Alistair stayed silent the rest of the journey. Bellemere pulled him into the studio. "Bellemere, why is Alistair here?" Rocinante asked as he finished applying his own makeup and started working on Law's.

Alistair gasped at sight of Law and ran up to him, holding him up into the air. "Oh my god you two really did ****!"

Both friends blushed and yelled, "ALISTAIR!"

Law began to tear up, having dropped Bepo when Alistair had suddenly grabbed him. Rocinante snatched Law back and passed Bepo to him before focusing on Alistair. "Why are you here?"

"He wanted to know where you were and since he's our friend, I decided to bring him along," Bellemere sighed. "Keeping secrets between friends could cause conflict," She set her belongings down and started to apply makeup to herself.

"So…who's the kid?" Alistair questioned.

"Donquixote Law, my son," Rocinante answered as he continued to apply makeup to Law's face.

"I'm not his mother," Bellemere immediately added before Alistair could fully process what Rocinante had said.

"But…then who's Law's mom?"

That question silence Rocinante and Bellemere. Law was confused at the silence but didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that he got Bepo back. Rocinante finally broke the silence. "Let's…not mention her…"

Alistair understood and didn't' push the inquiry further. "So why are we at Kamabakka Queendom anyway?"

"The three of us work here," Bellemere answered.

"Ah, you three must be Corazon, Alma, and Heart Stealer!" Alistair held up the newest issue of Kamabakka Queendom. "I'm a subscriber!"

"Gator-boy, what a surprise to see you here!" Ivankov greeted.

"Yo, it's been a while Iva-san!" Alistair grinned.

"Alistair, you know Emporio-san?" Rocinante asked.

"My brother used to work here," Alistair answered. "I played with the makeup for fun when I was younger and was given the codename Alligator even though I wasn't a model,"

"Wait, your brother as in Rei Craton?" Rocinante asked. "As in the business owner, Rei 'Crocodile' Craton, the guy who has a hook for a hand instead of a normal prosthetic? _He_ was a model!?"

"Well, he's my only older brother," Alistair shrugged. "Unless our parents have secret families, I have no other siblings. His codename was Crocodile. Ever since he became a rich and famous businessman, people noticed the similarities between him and the model Crocodile so they just put two and two together and…that's why he has a lot of crazy fangirls and fanboys,"

"Bon Clay works for Croco-boy's business too, doesn't he?" Ivankov recalled.

"Yep," Alistair nodded. "Crocster was afraid of you blackmailing him if he didn't accept Bentham's application,"

"Crocodile's _afraid_ of someone?" Bellemere snickered.

XXX

In his office, Crocodile sneezed while shifting through paperwork. "Here's a tissue babe," Said object was offered to him.

But Crocodile didn't take it and glared at the one holding the tissue. "Doflamingo, why are you in my office?"

"Aww, can't I visit my boyfriend?" Doflamingo leaned his cheek into his left palm.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Crocodile snapped, using his hook to swipe at Doflamingo in order to create distance between them.

"Aww, it's just like how Soup always told Sandwich that he's not her boyfriend," Doflamingo commented. "But in the end we'll still get married and eventually have fifty babies,"

Crocodile ignored Doflamingo and called for Mr. 1. "Daz, I need you to remove the flamingo from the premises again,"

"You didn't deny it!" Doflamingo smirked triumphantly.

"I am going to kill you…" Crocodile mumbled.

"Hey, what's this?" Doflamingo picked up a magazine that was sticking out form Crocodile's drawer. "Kamabakka Queendom? I didn't know you read these things. But then again, Crocy, you _were_ a model for them before," He froze as he stared at the front page.

' _A blonde male and a maroon haired female...Could they be Rocinante and Bellemere?'_ He then noticed the baby. _'No, they don't have a child. Corazon, Alma, and Heart Stealer must be some other people. It's only a coincidence that Corazon and Alma resemble those two,'_ He hurriedly shook the thought from his head. _'Why am I thinking about my brother? I'm glad that he's gone! He was only a nuisance and an embarrassment!'_

* * *

 **Soup and Sandwich are a reference to Chowder and Panini from one of my favorite childhood shows,** _ **Chowder.**_ ***Sniffles* The nostalgia…**

 **I plan on having this story being three to five chapters long since I have nearly all of the major events planned out. It depends on how many details I manage to type out. I want each chapter to be around three thousand words.**

 **Rei Alistair/Alligator is a reference to one of my other stories,** _ **The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Fatherhood**

 **Title:** Teenage Fatherhood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** High schooler Donquixote Rocinante returns to his apartment one afternoon and discovers a baby abandoned in front of his door. The note accompanying the child says that he's the biological father! [Modern AU]

* * *

Rocinante and Bellemere had finished packing up everything for the picnic when Alistair barged into the apartment. "Two questions," Rocinante said. "How'd you get in? Why are you here?"

"I picked the lock on your door," Alistair answered before walking over to Law, picking him up. "And I'll be watching L—is he trying to burn holes into me?"

Law clutched Bepo tightly as he glared at Alistair, still remembering how the teen had caused him to drop his favorite polar bear. "Bah,"

"You're not the most responsible guy to watch a baby," Rocinante told him, taking Law back. "Besides, this is his first time going to the park. I need to be there and I'm going to take pictures for his photo album. You can join us if you want,"

Alistair stared at him. "Is that Law's photo album?" He pointed at an already thick hardcover book on the coffee table. "How do you have that many photos already? It's been less than a month!"

"He takes a photo of every single second of Law's life," Bellemere explained.

"I do not!" Rocinante denied.

"The only reason you're not taking photos of Law right now is because all of the cameras are full of photos and you won't delete any of them," Bellemere pointed out.

"They're all important moments of Law's life!" Rocinante argued.

Bellemere rolled her eyes. "You have ten pictures of Law sleeping within the same minute,"

Rocinante stayed silent so Alistair changed the topic. "I call driving!"

"No!" Both caretakers of the baby immediately refused.

"We're either walking or I'm driving," Bellemere told Alistair.

Alistair pouted. "What's wrong with me driving?"

"You have multiple tickets for reckless driving, running a red light, illegal U-turns, unlawful vehicle modifications, driving without a license, and speeding," Rocinante reminded. "Why does your brother still let you drive a car?"

XXX

Law patted the soft interior of Alistair's car, eyes sparkling in amazement. "Ah! Ah!"

"We didn't buy a car seat for Law!" Rocinante realized. "Law, we're not ri—"

"I got ya covered!" Alistair opened the trunk and took out a baby car seat.

"Why?" Bellemere face-palmed herself. "Just _why_ do you have a seat for a baby prepared?"

"It was for you and Roci's baby," Alistair answered, earning a punch to the back of his head causing a bump to form.

As Law was buckled into his car seat, he scowled. "What's wrong?" Rocinante asked, concerned. Law looked to Bepo and Rocinante understood. "Alistair, do you happen to have another car seat for Bepo?"

"Of course I was prepared if you guys were having twins!" Now he had a bump on top of his bump.

As soon as everyone had their seat belts on, Bellemere started to drive. Law oohed as he looked out the window, watching the world pass by. "Ah oo goo wa!"

The park wasn't too far and it took only a couple minutes to reach Marineford Park by car. Bellemere chose a nice spot under the shade of a tree to set the picnic blanket down. There were a few couples that were also at the park but there seemed to be a good enough distance between each site. Law sat down on the edge of the blanket and he patted the grass.

"Law, do you like the grass?" Rocinante asked, taking a hell lot of photos.

"Ah bah!" Law clapped his hands.

"Do you want to go to the sandbox?" Rocinante suggested, seeing the empty play area.

"Ah! Ah!" Law cheered as he saw where Rocinante was looking at.

"You two take Law to the sandbox and I'll set up the picnic," Alistair told them.

The two teens took the young infant and his polar bear plushy to the sandbox. Law tossed around the sand to the side and into the air. Rocinante bit his lower lip when he saw Bepo get covered in sand. "We're gonna have to wash Bepo when we get back home,"

"He's going to scream until he gets Bepo back," Bellemere warned.

Rocinante and Bellemere built small piles of sand and shaped them a bit into sandmen and sand bears. After about fifteen minutes, Law's arms were getting tired and he was hungry. He started to whine up, his stomach growling. Rocinante gently picked him up. "It's alright Law. We're going back to Alistair so that we can all eat,"

When they returned to their picnic site, Alistair had set up candles around the picnic blanket and there were plates of food and wine glasses set out. "Alistair!" Bellemere scolded. "Why did you light candles when you know that Roci will set himself on fire?"

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Law being curious about the candles and touching them?" Rocinante sweat-dropped.

"Relax lovebirds," Alistair told them. "They're all battery operated. There is no real fire. And I didn't buy wine. I have very old grape juice," He held up a bottle with a cork cap.

"That's a wine bottle," Bellemere pointed out. "We're too young to drink. Wait, how did you even obtain that legally?"

"Who said it was legally?" Alistair grinned. "I took it from my brother's wine cellar,"

"Alistair, we're underage," Bellemere scolded.

"Ooh!" Law made a grabbing motion for the bottle.

"Law, you can't have that," Rocinante refused. "How about some baby food? We have apple, pear, and peach flavors today,"

Alistair pouted and put the bottle of wine down. "Fine. Here's some orange juice and water for everyone,"

Law sat in Rocinante's lap while Bellemere helped feed Law. "Here comes to choo-choo train. Open wide, Law,"

Alistair took out a violin and started playing a romantic song. Bellemere glared at him while Rocinante blushed. Law, bored, decided that throwing his small plastic cup of baby food at Alistair was entertaining. Alistair froze, his face covered in apple puree. Law giggled happily. "Bah woo!"

There was a flash of light and Rocinante had taken a photo of Alistair and a happy Law.

XXX

Doflamingo returned home from a date with his boyfriend (despite Crocodile denying that they were a couple) to find his parents still home. "You guys haven't gone out for a Valentine's Day dinner yet?"

"We're just not in the mood," Homing, Doflamingo's father, said.

"You're still not over Rocinante's disappearance?" Doflamingo rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It's already been a year. He made the choice to leave. We didn't force him out,"

"But _why_ did he leave?" Mari, Doflamingo's mother, held a framed photo of her younger son. "He left without saying goodbye,"

"He left a sticky note saying goodbye on his bed," Doflamingo pointed out.

"But you know that's not like him!" Mari snapped before realizing that she had raised her voice. "I-I'm sorry Doffy. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that we filed a missing person report and the cops didn't find him anywhere in Dressrosa. If he just ran away, wouldn't the police be able to track him down? I'm fearing that he was kidnapped,"

"You're getting worked up over nothing," Doflamingo scoffed, heading upstairs. _'Why do they still care about him? He left! It's been a year! Why can't they get over him!? All Rocinante did was trip and break things! What's there to miss about that klutz? Weren't they also embarrassed whenever he created a mess, especially in public?'_

XXX

After eating, Rocinante and Bellemere had decided to let Law play on the swings. Rocinante gently pushed Law forward under the watchful eye of his crush. Law still clung onto the sandy Bepo as he enjoyed moving forwards and backwards. He also enjoyed the views of his surroundings, having been inside of either their apartment or Kamabakka Queendom's studio all the time. He stared in awe at the trees, grass, and playground equipment.

After about an hour of playing on the swings, in the sandbox, and going down the slides, they were all ready to go home. They loaded everything into the car and Bellemere drove to her and Rocinante's apartment complex. Rocinante carried Law as they exited the vehicle. Bellemere turned to Alistair. "Are you _sure_ you are allowed to drive?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Alistair assured. "I'm allowing myself to drive,"

"I meant is your license suspended or not!?" Bellemere glared at him.

"I drove here without a license," Alistair smirked. "Cops never reported me,"

"You bribed them, didn't you?" Bellemere sighed.

"Yep!" Alistair nodded. "So you and your boyfriend can just go to your apartment and take care of your guys' son!"

"We're not dating!" Bellemere snapped as Alistair literally floored the pedal and sped away.

Bellemere just shook her head and followed Rocinante and Law. Rocinante was giving Law a bath. "Now's the chance to wash Bepo!"

Bellemere nodded and swiftly grabbed the polar bear plushy and began to rinse and lather with soap. Law was too preoccupied with his own bath that he didn't really notice. As Rocinante began to dry Law up, Bellemere used a blow dryer to quicken the toy's drying. After Law was dressed in warm, dry clothes, she returned Bepo to him.

Once the two teens were cleaned up and dressed in dry clothes, all three decided it was time for a nap. Rocinante and Bellemere slept on either side of Law in Rocinante's bedroom, both teens too tired to realize they were sleeping in the same bed.

Alistair had returned to the apartment and had somehow climbed up three floors to the bedroom window, snapping multiple pictures on his phone before returning to his car and speeding off yet again. _'They'd totally make a great couple!'_

XXX

A few months passed. Rocinante, Bellemere, and Law soon became quite popular as Corazon, Alma, and Heart Stealer. At school, Bellemere often heard other students that read Kamabakka Queendom magazines talking about them. Currently, Bellemere was in math class. Kuzan decided to play a movie for the class to watch and allowed the students to eat as they took notes. The movie had nothing to do with math.

"Do you think that Corazon is dating anyone?" A group of students that sat behind Bellemere whispered.

"Of course Corazon is dating Alma!" Was that Alistair's voice!?

"How do you know?"

"Just look at them! A father, a mother, and a son! If Corazon was single, I'd totes go after him!"

"…Never say totes again, Alistair…"

"Aww come on, I was trying to be cool and make the conversation lit!"

"…Alistair, if you don't' stop right now we're going to duct tape your mouth shut…

"I'm reporting you guys to Aokiji-sensei!"

"He's literally sleeping at his desk right now,"

Bellemere was glad that she was in the front row seats and that it was dark so that no one could see the reddish pink blush on her cheeks. She tried her best to focus on the movie but Alistair spoke in an intentionally too-loud tone so that she could hear.

"I heard that Corazon and Heart Stealer are doing a photo shoot in the amphitheater,"

Now _that_ caught Bellemere's attention. _'Emporio-san and Roci never told me of a photoshoot here. Also, they never schedule one while I'm at school,'_

"We can all go to the amphitheater during lunch!" Alistair suggested.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Bellemere followed Alistair's group to the amphitheater where Corazon, Heart Stealer, Kung Fu Polar Bear, Inazuma, and Ivankov were. Corazon sat in the first row of the amphitheater, Heart Stealer and Kung Fu Polar Bear on his lap. Ivankov and Inazuma were taking multiple pictures.

"Corazon," One of the girls that was with Alistair rushed over to Corazon's side. "It's not true that you're dating Alma, right?"

Corazon was startled and scooted away from her. He depend his voice a bit so that it was less likely that any students would recognize him. "Alma is just a friend,"

"Then perhaps Heart Stealer needs a step-mom, right?" The girl purred. "My name's Ares. So how about it?"

Law was glaring at Ares, not bothering to hide his hate. He wrapped his free arm around his father and stuck his tongue out towards the girl. "Bah!"

"Law!" Corazon scolded. He then turned to Ares. "I'm not interested,"

Ares, who self-proclaimed that she was the most popular girl in school, gasped before smirking. "Oh I see, you're playing hard to get!"

Corazon frowned. "I'm not playing hard to get," Seeing that the girl wasn't getting the point, he turned to Ivankov. "Emporio-san, please get her to leave,"

"Please remove yourself from the area we are filming Cora-boy and Heart-boy at," Ivankov requested.

Heart Stealer threw Kung Fu Polar Bear at Ares, imagining his stuffed animal as a real polar bear mauling Ares' face. However, in reality no damage was done except the slightly messing up of Ares hair. That seemed to be enough to piss her off. "You stupid brat!"

"Don't call my son stupid!" Corazon brought Heart Stealer closer.

Heart Stealer made a grabbing motion to retrieve Kung Fu Polar Bear, but Ares picked it up. "You messed up my hair so I'll mess up your toy!"

Before any damage could be done, Bellemere stepped in and grabbed Ares' wrist. "Let the polar bear plushy go,"

Ares shoved Bellemere backwards. "Why don't you crawl back to your dumb boyfriend, Rocinante?"

"Don't call him dumb!" Bellemere snapped. "And he's not my boyfriend! And give back Be—Kung Fu Polar Bear to Heart Stealer!"

Heart Stealer began to cry at the sight of his polar bear being held hostage and his ma—other caretaker arguing with a mean girl.

"Make me," Ares sneered before suddenly feeling a painful stinging on her cheek.

Corazon had slapped her, eyes filled with rage. He immediately grabbed Kung Fu Polar Bear from her hold and glared at Ares. "Leave!"

Ares, shocked, looked around as she saw a crowd of students had formed and had their phones out, filming her. She let out a shriek of embarrassment and frustration before fleeing the scene.

"Are you alright?" Corazon looked to Bellemere.

"Yeah." Bellemere nodded and looked to Heart Stealer. "How about you La—I mean Heart Stealer?"

Law sniffled in response.

"Aww, Corazon and Bellemere make a good couple," Alistair interrupted.

"Alistair, everyone in school knows that Bellemere belongs with Rocinante!" A boy told him. "Those two are obviously in love with each other! So stop shipping Bellemere with Corazon. Corazon belongs with Alma,"

"I don't love Rocinante romantically and never will!" Bellemere snapped at the boy.

Corazon had always known that he and Bellemere weren't dating and they always claimed they didn't like each other romantically, but for some reason those words made his heart feel like it was breaking in two. He turned to Ivankov and Inazuma. "Can we start heading back? I need to wash my son's stuffed animal,"

Ivankov and Inazuma could tell that there was a different reason, but they just agreed and didn't push the issue further.

XXX

Law was taking his nap as Rocinante was packing up. Bellemere entered and was confused. "Roci, are you going somewhere?"

"Law and I will be leaving," Rocinante said as he zipped up his backpack. "You can stay for the rest of the month in this apartment. After that you could either move back in with your friend or just continue paying rent,"

"What about Kamabakka Queendom?" Bellemere asked.

"We're taking a break," Rocinante answered. "We still have money so we'll have enough until I get another job. I already told Aokiji that I was moving,"

"I'll go with you," Bellemere offered.

"No," Rocinante shook his head. "Stay here and start dating the person you like. That way people will stop shipping you with me," He looked down to his sleeping son. "Once Law wakes up, we'll head out. Thank you for all your help, Bellemere,"

Bellemere didn't know how to react to that. She wanted to tell him that the person she wanted to be with was him, but she couldn't bring herself to say the three words.

Law soon woke up. "Say goodbye to Bellemere, Law," Rocinante told him.

Law blinked and crawled over to Bellemere, clapping his heads. He thought it was just another play time like before. "Ga boo wa,"

Bellemere gently put a hand to Law's cheek. "Law, it's not play time. It's goodbye. We won't be seeing each other for a long while,"

After a couple more minutes, Rocinante picked Law up. Law was confused as to why they were leaving without Bellemere. "Ah?"

"We'll probably see her around town, Law," Rocinante said.

But Law didn't understand. With the hand not holding onto Bepo, he made a grabbing motion towards Bellemere. "Ah! Ah! Ma! Ma!"

Rocinante and Bellemere both froze. Rather than saying "Dada" or "Papa" as his first word, he had said "Mama" and it was directed towards Bellemere. Rocinante sadly shook his head without turning to face Bellemere. "Law, she's not your mom," _'And she will never be,'_

Honestly, Rocinante wanted to stay with Bellemere. He wanted her to be by his side and to be Law's mother-figure. Despite everything he denied, he actually did love Bellemere but couldn't bring himself to confess to her. He was too afraid of being rejected and ruining their friendship. After leaving home, Rocinante only had the support of his friends. If he stayed any longer, he felt as if his feelings might accidentally slip out.

"Mama!" Mama!" Law continued to cry out and reach for Bellemere.

Rocinante was glad that his back was completely turned to Bellemere because as he and his son exited the apartment and closed the door behind them, the tears he had been holding back all this time began to fall.

* * *

 **Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. I need to get those two lovebirds together and of course reunite Roci and Law with the other Donquixote's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenage Fatherhood**

 **Title:** Teenage Fatherhood  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** High schooler Donquixote Rocinante returns to his apartment one afternoon and discovers a baby abandoned in front of his door. The note accompanying the child says that he's the biological father! [Modern AU]  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Kidnapping; Violence; Child Abuse; Threats of Severe Torture; Suicidal Thoughts

* * *

Rocinante and Law were walking down the streets of Marineford, the older Donquixote carrying two backpacks filled with their belongings. Rocinante noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "I guess we should find an inn or hotel to stay at for the night,"

"Dada…" Law mumbled.

Rocinante smiled sadly at the second word his son said. "Law, I know that you miss Bellemere but I just couldn't stay with her. I'm sorry,"

"WOOHOO!" A car crashed into the lamppost closes to the two. Alistair got out of the car, cheering. "Hell yeah! That was awesome!"

"Alistair!" Rocinante yelled. "You could've hit us! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"That's what my brother's been asking for years," Alistair grinned. "And relax, I was a hundred percent sure that I wasn't gonna hit you or Law," He looked around. "Where's Bellemere?"

"She's at the apartment," Rocinante answered. "Law and I are moving,"

"Dada…Mama…" Law sniffled.

"Why are you moving?" Alistair asked, concerned. "Law obviously acknowledges Bellemere as his mom. You and Bellemere love each other too. I don't see why you're leaving her,"

"Stop saying that Bellemere and I love each other!" Rocinante snapped. "Yes, I do love her but she obviously doesn't love me!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Why would Bellemere even love me? I'm just a klutz. I constantly trip over nothing. I spill everything and break everything. It's just as my brother said, I'm an embarrassment. What does she see in me? I'm nothing compared to her. Bellemere is beautiful, strong, courageous, and talented. There's no way that she could love a klutz like me,"

"She actually does love you," Alistair said. "I actually record every single conversation I have with you and Bellemere. I can play the con—"

Suddenly a hand holding a handkerchief covered Alistair's mouth. Rocinante tried to help his friend but another hand with a handkerchief covered his own. Law was the only one whose mouth wasn't covered so he did the only thing he could do: he screamed as loud as his little lungs would let him. "MAAAMAAA!" Realizing that there was also a baby, they knocked the child out too.

Rocinante tried his best to fight back, but he was falling unconscious due to the chloroform. _'Law…Need to…protect…Law…'_

XXX

Bellemere had heard the scream and although it was faint, she immediately recognized it as Law's. She rushed out of the apartment and sped down the stairs, the elevator taking too long. As she ran down the street, she caught sight of a suspicious van driving away. "LAW! ROCI!" She soon noticed the crashed car. "ALISTAIR!"

 _'Shit!'_ Bellemere thought. _'I can't save them by myself!'_ Bellemere took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

 _"What did Alistair do this time?"_

"He, Roci, and Law got kidnapped!" Bellemere informed. "I didn't see who they were but it was a black van with tinted windows! The license plate was covered up so I couldn't see it!"

XXX

Crocodile was in his office once again and Doflamingo had joined him without an invitation. Before he could kick the feathered eighteen year old out, his cell phone rang. The caller ID read: MIKAN BELLEMERE. Doflamingo gasped. "You're cheating on me with Bellemere!?"

"Shut up," Crocodile answered the call. "What did Alistair do this time?"

Doflamingo, wanting to hear the conversation, snatched the phone and put it on speaker.

 _"He, Roci, and Law got kidnapped! I didn't see who they were but it was a black van with tinted windows! The license plate was covered up so I couldn't see it!"_

Doflamingo stayed silent at what Bellemere had said. _'Rocinante was kidnapped? No—it would be better if he just died! That way no one could connect me to that stupid klutz!'_

"Come to my office," Crocodile ordered. "I'll have my subordinates track them down and I know you won't just stand by,"

XXX

"Ugh," Alistair groaned as he woke up on a hard floor. "I feel like shit,"

"Jack-sama will be happy that we captured both Donquixote Doflamingo and Rei 'Crocodile' Craton in one attempt!" A man with light blonde-white hair, two small black horns, and goggles cheered. "We even captured Donquixote and Rei's son!"

"Huh?" Alistair blinked.

"Apparently they think that we're Doflamingo and Craton," Rocinante told him, worriedly glancing towards the scared baby beside them. Law wasn't tied up but was too scared to do anything, clutching Rocinante's shirt tightly.

"Sheepshead, where are Donquixote and Crocodile?" A man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and a pair of braids entered the room.

"They're in that dark corner, all chained up to prevent them from escaping, Jack-sama," Sheepshead informed. "Not that they'd be able to escape alive,"

Jack looked over to the three prisoners before throwing Sheepshead across the room. "You idiot! Those three are the wrong people!"

"B-But Jack-sama!" Sheepshead stammered. "Donquixote's tall and blond and Crocodile has dark hair like in the photos!"

"Doflamingo _always_ wears his sunglasses and Crocodile has a hook for a left hand!" Jack snapped. "These two aren't them! Although," He turned back towards the three. "We could use them as hostages,"

"Hostages?" Sheepshead asked, confused.

"They're Donquixote Rocinante and Rei Alistair, the two's younger brothers," Jack pointed out. "I'm sure they would do anything to save them. Sheepshead, send a message to Crocodile,"

XXX

It had been three hours and the Baroque Works agents had no luck finding the location of Alistair, Rocinante, or Law. "You're stupid to think that you'd be able to find our base that easily," Sheepshead commented as he strolled into the office.

Crocodile glare at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sheepshead of the Kaido Corporation," He answered. "We kidnapped your guys' younger brothers and a kid,"

"What does Kaido Corp want?" Crocodile demanded.

"Your business is becoming a rival," Sheepshead answered. "We want your entire company as well as all of your money. I'll be back in twenty four hours to hear your decision,"

"I don't think you'll be able to leave alive," Doflamingo pointed to a pissed off Bellemere.

"You kidnapped three people I care about!" Bellemere cracked her knuckles. "Don't think you're getting off scot free!"

XXX

Jack was laughing evilly as he beat Rocinante and Alistair up. "We just have to hand you guys over alive, not unharmed," Whenever he shifted to hit Law, Rocinante and Alistair would both take the hit instead to protect the baby. "The difference between Kaido Corp and your guys' brothers is that there's no one to take hostage from Kaido Corp!"

"Dada!" Law whimpered, crawling over to the collapsed form of his father.

"L…aw…" Rocinante rasped, putting a hand to his son's face.

Jack tossed Alistair across the room and kicked Rocinante away from Law. "Wouldn't want to leave this brat out," He held Law up by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe I should cut off a limb and send it to Crocodile," He grinned at the thought. "That'll prove that we have you three hostage,"

Law cried and thrashed around. "Gah! Wah!"

"Stop!" Rocinante yelled. "Don't!"

But Jack ignored Rocinante and slammed Law to the floor, but not hard enough to kill him. Law was sobbing loudly, both in pain and in fear. Blood had already began to pour from his wounds. Jack howled with laughter and dropped Law. "I don't want you guys to die in a single day. That'll cut the fun too short," He then exited, leaving the three prisoners alone in the barely lit room.

Rocinante gently cradled Law to his chest. "I'm so sorry Law…I'm so sorry…"

Alistair crawled over to the two. "We'll get out of here… _alive…_ "

But Alistair's words fell onto deaf ears. Rocinante was too busy trying to comfort Law and tend to the boy's wounds as best as he could.

XXX

Sheepshead did his best to stand strong against the interrogation. Bellemere and Crocodile tried the simple beating tactic, but Sheepshead's mouth stayed sealed. He wouldn't give up the location of where Alistair, Rocinante, and Law were being held.

Bellemere was taking a break when Doflamingo approached her. "You knew where he was all along,"

"Why does it matter to you?" Bellemere was already pissed off and didn't want to deal with Doflamingo. She had enough on her plate already.

"My parents were worried when he just upped and left," Doflamingo reminded. "They're still worried,"

"But you're obviously happy about his disappearance," Bellemere said as she sat down on the sofa in the room.

 _'What's she getting to?'_ Doflamingo still kept a poker face though. "What do you mean?"

Bellemere grew angry at Doflamingo's obliviousness. "You're the reason he left!" She stood back up and started to attack Doflamingo, who was shocked at her outburst. "He overheard you telling your friends that you thought he was an embarrassment! He overheard you claiming that you'd rather have no younger brother!"

 _"You're younger brother's such a klutz!"_

 _"Are you really related to that guy?"_

 _"He surely has to be adopted!"_

 _"Your little brother's so uncool!"_

 _"How many times does your brother trip each day?"_

 _"Your brother slipped in the cafeteria and his entire tray of lunch fell on top of him! The entire lunchroom erupted in laughter!"_

Doflamingo stayed silent. He usually shrugged off the comments made about his brother but he eventually got fed up. Rather than ignoring the comments, he had said something that he hadn't expected Rocinante to overhear.

 _"Rocinante's such an embarrassment the family! Honestly, why do Mother and Father even still want him around? All he does is just break things with his clumsiness! He's useless! Hell, he always ends up committing some shameful act in the hallway! One time he slipped and fell into a trashcan! To make matters worse, everyone knows that he's my brother so whatever he does is reflected onto_ me _! I wish he had never been born! I don't need a brother like him! I'd rather not have had any brother at all! I would've been fine with being an only child!"_

Bellemere's punches slowed down and her voice became quieter. "You know that he didn't mean to embarrass you, right? He did his best to not be clumsy, but it didn't work. He cared about you and your reputation. Rocinante rarely cried anymore once he got used to falling and tripping. The night that he ran away from home, he came to me because he needed someone to comfort him…He cried about what he had overheard. But do you know what he also had said?"

Somehow, Doflamingo found the ability to speak again. "What did he say?"

"He said that he had thought about committing suicide before," Bellemere answered, tearing up at the memory of the painful confession. "You're not the only one that suffered. While you were worrying about your damn public image, Rocinante was suffering from bullying whenever Alistair and I weren't around to protect him. He was mocked, teased, shoved around, and beaten,"

"He didn't come home with any injuries," Doflamingo pointed out.

"That's what I thought too but there were actually bruises around his stomach, chest, and back," Bellemere continued. "He kept telling himself that it wasn't worth it to kill himself because his family would be saddened. But the words you had said about him that night broke him. Even though he knew that his parents didn't have the same opinion on you, Roci felt the need to get away. Roci, Alistair, and I moved out of Dressrosa and to Marineford for a fresh start,"

Doflamingo was shocked and didn't know how to respond to what he had just been told.

"I finally got him to spill," Crocodile announced, joining the two in the room and using a cloth to wipe the blood from his hook. He noticed that the atmosphere was different than before. "Bellemere, what did you say to Doflamingo that made him lose his grin?"

"It was about his brother," Bellemere didn't add anything else to her answer but Crocodile understood.

XXX

Jack didn't let the three hostages rest for too long. He only gave them short intervals ranging from three minutes to ten minutes before continuing his attacks. "Jack-sama!" A pink haired woman with light blue eyes rushed to her boss in a hurry, panic laced in her voice. "They found us! There are Baroque Works agents surrounding the building!"

"What!?" Jack exclaimed. "How did they find out!?"

"Sheepshead most likely told them!" She informed. "He still hasn't returned!"

"How many men do we have?" Jack demanded.

"Not many," She answered.

The sounds of gunshots were getting closer to their location. "Finding the three is top priority!"

Alistair weakly looked up towards the direction of the voice. "Cr…a…ton…"

"Looks like the fun will have to end here," Jack took out a gun and aimed it at Law first.

"N…o…" Rocinante dragged himself towards his son and shielded Law with his own body as Jack pulled the trigger.

At the same time the door flew open. "ROCINANTE!" When they had seen Rocinante get shot, hell had broken loose. Surprisingly, it hadn't been Bellemere who had lost control. Instead it had been Doflamingo. The sight of his little brother getting shot had triggered a rampage. He fired bullet after bullet at Jack, only stopping to reload his empty gun.

"Rocinante, stay with us!" Bellemere applied pressure to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Rocinante!"

 _'Belle…mere…'_ Rocinante's visions was blurry and he couldn't even see her clearly. "Pro…tect…Law…"

"Mama!" Law sobbed. "Dada! Mama!" Law clung to his father's arm tightly.

 _'Law…I'm…sorry…I won't…be able…to see you…grow up…'_ Rocinante started to close his eyes. _'I…I don't want…to be…remembered like this…'_ He managed to use the last of his strength to smile, despite being in immense pain. _'Remember…my smile…instead…'_

XXX

Bellemere paced around anxiously, outside of the operation room. Alistair and Law had less serious wounds and were quickly patched. "Alistair, shouldn't you and Law be resting?" Bellemere asked, trying to talk to pass what felt like an eternity of waiting. She gently held Law, careful to avoid aggravating his wounds.

"Law was crying and I couldn't get him to calm down," Alistair answered. "Since he thinks of you as his mother, I figured that you'd calm him down,"

Bellemere noticed the panic of some of the doctors and that Alistair was doing his best to hide from view. "You ran out of your hospital room," It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm still in a bit of pain but I don't want to stay cooped up in a room," Alistair told her.

"Bellemere? Alistair?" Approaching the three were Doflamingo, Homing, and Mari.

"Homing-san? Mari-san?" Bellemere then turned to Doflamingo. _'Did he bring them here?'_

"Is…is it true that Rocinante was shot?" Mari asked hesitantly.

Bellemere nodded. "He's in the operating room right now,"

"What happened?" Homing questioned.

Bellemere turned to Alistair. "How did you three get kidnapped?"

"Roci and Law were walking down the streets and I had crashed my car into a lamp post," Alistair explained. "Roci and I were chatting for a bit when our mouths were covered with chloroform-soaked handkerchiefs. We then woke up in some room and members of Kaido Corp were there. We were mistaken for our older brothers but when Jackass pointed that out, he wanted to use us as bait,"

Bellemere clenched her fist. _'I shouldn't have let them left. I should've been there for them. I should've protected them,'_

"Who is Law anyway?" Doflamingo asked.

"He's my son," A woman with long black hair and grey eyes walked over to the group. "And I'm here to take him back,"

Bellemere held Law closer, glaring at the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Trafalgar Lilith," She answered. "The boy you're holding is my son, Trafalgar Law. Give him back,"

"You abandoned him!" Bellemere snapped.

"You have no proof of that," Lilith smirked.

"You left a note stating that you are ditching Law with Roci!" Bellemere pointed out.

"You forged it," Lilith claimed. "Legally, Law is still under my guardianship," She looked to the boy. "I told you that I'd come back someday, Law,"

Law looked between the two women. He was conflicted. His mama, Lilith, had returned, but Bellemere was his mama too. Law buried his face into Bellemere's shirt. "Mama!" Bellemere treated him nicer so he'd rather stay with her.

"Leave or I'm calling the police!" Bellemere threatened.

"Funny, I already called them," Lilith said just as police officers had arrived. "Officers, they refuse to hand back my son to me,"

The cops went to Bellemere and pried Law from her arms. "No!" Bellemere cried out. "Law!"

Law, already exhausted and still in pain from the previous events, sobbed loudly. "UWAH!" He made a grabbing motion for Bellemere and thrashed around in the police officers' arms. "MAMA! MAMA! DADA! MAMA! DADA! UWAH!"

But the police officers wouldn't let anyone else take the boy as Law was handed to Lilith. "I'll see you in court for kidnapping," Lilith then left, despite Law's struggles.

"No…" Bellemere fell to her knees, tears streaming. "Law…I'm sorry…"

Alistair put a hand to Bellemere's shoulder. "We'll get him back, Bellemere. I promise you and Rocinante. We'll do whatever it takes to get your guys' son back,"

The doctor finally exited the emergency room. "We managed to stabilize him but…"

"But what?" Mari asked.

"Donquixote Rocinante is in a coma,"

* * *

 **The suicidal thoughts were not part of the original script, but somehow it got written to add more drama and angst.**

 **Will Roci ever wake up? Will they ever get Law back? Find out in the final chapter of Teenage Fatherhood!**

 **My profile will contain which stories are my main focus and which ones I'm planning on rewriting.**


End file.
